Sweet Freedom
by Bloody Strawberry Doll
Summary: Jewel exists for one purpose, and one purpose only: to overrule the candy kingdom once her mother passes, but the child has no interest in ruling a kingdom. She would rather go on adventures and be a hero like her father. What's an eleven year old princess to do?
1. Prologue

_**Yup…because I'm awesome that's why.**_

* * *

I exist for one purpose and one purpose only,

to be my mother's heir. Mom won't live forever, she told me that on my eighteenth birthday she would pass for me to rule the candy kingdom. But there's a problem…I don't wanna rule the kingdom; I wanna go on adventures and be free, like my father.

My father goes on several quests and is titled a hero, I wanna be just like him…but mom forbids me; I'm forced to stay behind palace walls and study, even though I hate it.

I also hate the fact I was born out of need rather than love. Mom picked my father to father me because she hoped his bravery would pass down to me, it did…more than she knows. I also hate that I don't see my father very often. He's either performing heroic duties or hanging out at his home in exhaustion. Mom's fine by it, she doesn't want him filling my head with stories and making me interested in adventures, though it's much too late for that.

"She's a hard headed one." I overheard our peppermint butler say to my mom.

"The girl will be eleven soon, it is a troublesome age; speaking of eleven, have we ideas for her birthday?"

But it was true, eleven was a troublesome age. I was still a child, but I was growing up, and soon…I wouldn't have my mom…but I still have some time to let her know how I feel, right?

* * *

_**Poor child XD she just wants to be like daddy lol and you know what I want? Reviews! Yes, lovely, beautiful reviews!**_


	2. I Wanna Go On An Adventure!

_**Hurray for chapter 2! We're gonna go in depth of Jewel's existence in this chappie OwO but then we'll go back to Jewel.**_

_**This chapter might have to be rated T, just so you know!**_

* * *

"_And that's why I've chosen you. Do you understand, Finn?" The human just stared at the bubblegum princess as she gave an agitated sigh._

"_It doesn't mean anything romantically." The princess was starting to become annoyed as the human blushed._

"_Ye-yeah, I understand…" he said in a depressed way, understanding that the princess he had always liked would never like him back…but he had high hopes. He hoped that this baby would bring them closer. Because out of everyone in Ooo, she chose him and that had to amount to something, right? Maybe with the baby they could be closer._

"_Remember, Finn…" Princess Bubblegum began, "Because of how things must run you will not be able to see the baby often."_

"_I understand." Finn replied in a broken voice, he was unhappy that he would never be able to truly know his own flesh and blood, but he didn't want to argue over it._

"_And remember, this is for the fate of the Candy Kingdom…and for the fate of the human race."_

"_Yeah…" That was all he could say as the procedure began. She was so beautiful to his eyes, her soft pink skin, passionate pink eyes, that gooey long bubblegum hair. Not to mention, the fact that she was going to carry his child made her radiant._

_But it didn't last long, after only a few minutes she kicked the human out of her castle, her final words for that day:_

"_I will let you know." His heart was still beating at a rapid speed, he opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it._

(now)

"M-mom?" I asked hesitantly as my knuckles rapped her laboratory door, my heart began to race.

"Come in!" Mom called as I opened her door, she was mixing purple and green chemicals into tubes. I never did understand science like mom, even though she tried to explain, I never could get into it.

"Uhm…mom…" I began, as she made a hm sound from her mouth, not taking her eyes off of her tubes and chemicals.

"I…uhm…" I blushed twirling my blonde hair around my finger, my blue eyes trying not to avoid her.

"Jewel, you know how I feel when you mumble or become hesitant, it usually means you don't need anything when you do."

"I was just going to say…m-my birthday is coming soon and what I really want for my birthday…"

Mother looked over at me for a split second before turning her attention back on her test tubes, trying to carefully add a drop of yellow liquid to a container of orange liquid.

"I wanna go on an adventure!" I bellowed out as my mom gasped, the whole tube of yellow liquid poured into the orange causing an explosion.

"Jewel, please tell me I misheard and you didn't say what I think you said."

"Oh, it's just for a day, mom!" I begged, "Father can…"

"Your father has been putting stories in your head hasn't he?" she seemed really upset and angry.

"No, I never see him…but just listen to…"

"No! Jewel! You are **not** allowed to go on an adventure! Not now! Not ever!" Mom seemed to have steam coming from her ears, I began to tear, taken aback from her scolding. My heart broke into a million pieces. I turned on my heels and ran out of her lab, not wanting her to see my tears. It was just for a day! I was going to promise that it was only going to be for my birthday. Why wouldn't she listen?

Because mom depends on me to rule the kingdom, that's why.

I opened the door to my bedroom, locking it behind me. Flopping onto my large pink bed I began to cry silently, hugging my doll.

Wait…I lifted my head up in thought. If I wanted to go on an adventure why couldn't I go by myself? I could leave in the middle of the night while everyone is asleep and come back in the morning. Mom would never know! It was a brilliant plan!

I had to wait until tonight to sneak out, I had a long day ahead…

* * *

_**What is Jewel gonna get herself into? Find out next time XD**_


	3. Never Going Back!

_**Chapter 3! I am on a ROLE!**_

* * *

"_Jewel?" The ruler of the Candy Kingdom looked up from the sleeping newborn in her arms towards the human with a confused face._

"_Yeah…why not? She's as beautiful as a jewel." Princess Bubblegum gave a smile._

"_You may name her that, it's the least I can do since you will rarely see the child."_

(Now)

I opened my eyes slightly, looking at the clock; mom was in here a few hours ago to say good night, and it was midnight now. I quietly tossed the blankets from myself, tiptoeing to my window. My room was high up but I could certainly use the blankets to make a rope. I tied my blankets together in a tight knot, tying the end to my bedpost.

I looked out of my window again…guards…I forgot about them. How was I going to sneak past? If they saw me they would definitely tell mom, and she would scold me with a long, boring lecture. I just have to stay out of eye sight! There are five guards if I'm counting correctly, three near the castle and two at the garden. I looked out my window again, the guard was leaving to patrol another part of the castle, I only had a few minutes to leave before another one came.

I threw my blanket rope from my window, sliding down. I felt like laughing in glee, but contained myself, instead I just smiled. I made it on the ground.

I heard footsteps. Guard probably, thankfully it was coming from behind where I needed to go. I just quietly ran ahead, running into another problem.

The gates.

"Can I squeeze through?" I asked myself in a whisper as I got down on the ground and crawled under the gate. I knew I wouldn't be able to do this when I got older, so I needed to find another way out once I got older…but that can wait.

My eyes lit up, I had never been outside of the palace walls! I couldn't believe I did this! I began to run. Best night ever! I was free! And I didn't wanna go back!

"I am **never** going back." I whispered in between breaths, forget the first plan! I wasn't coming back in the early morning! I'm going to adventure forever!

I made it outside of the kingdom gates, the wet grass tickled my bare feet, and the bottoms of my pajama pants were becoming moist from the dew. It felt great!

What should I do first? I didn't know, but I'm sure it'll come to me as soon as I ventured out more.

"Good bye royal duties! And hello adventure!" I exclaimed, running under the stars, unaware of how dangerous it truly was.

* * *

_**What is Jewel getting herself into? SMH**_


	4. Father, My Hero!

_**What kinda adventure is little Jewel getting into? Let's see, shall we?**_

* * *

I just ran, and ran, and ran for what seemed like an eternity! I was becoming very sleepy, but I knew that I couldn't stop now! I had to get as far away as possible! Far away from mom and royal duties and being a princess! Freedom certainly was sweet.

I stopped, catching my breath, I looked behind me, noticing the sun was rising and that I was far away from home now. I gave a smile.

"Wheeeeee!" I exclaimed, rolling down a hill in laughter, wishing I had left sooner. The sights, the smells, the feeling inside was nothing I had ever experienced! For the first time in my life…I felt…happy.

A scream caught my attention. My first real heroic duty! I began to giggle and become all giddy.

I ran to the source of the panic. A fish lady was screaming at some giant Cyclops. I gave a grin, throwing a rock at his head.

"Who dares throw a rock at my head?!" he demanded as I stepped out in bravery.

"I did! I'm the new hero of Ooo!" I exclaimed as the Cyclops began to laugh.

"If you're the new hero, where's your sword?" I opened my mouth to say something heroic but stopped.

"Actually…" I began, "I didn't think I'd make it this far."

"Really?" The Cyclops began, "You didn't think you'd be fighting a monster?"

"Well I ran away from home." I said as the Cyclops gave a blink of his eye.

"Ah, a runaway. That's usually how heroes are made…"

"Really?" I asked with stars in my eyes.

"Yes rea…Why am I having a conversation with you when I should be making you into a schnitzel!" he gave a loud mighty roar as I gasped.

"N-no…" I squeaked, turning my back to him and running, tears were blocking my vision. I was scared. I should've taken something to use as a weapon! What was I thinking?

I suddenly wanted mom…and I didn't know why.

"Stop right there, Cyclops! Leave her alone!" I stopped, that voice…

"Oh glob! Finn the human?!" The Cyclops began to shake in fear, getting on his knees in a begging matter "P-please I'll do anything! Anything!"

"Leave, Cyco!" as the Cyclops turned around, and ran crying like a baby.

"Jewel? What the hay are you doing here?" he demanded as I embraced him, tears were flowing from my eyes.

"F-father!" I sobbed, I was so scared. That monster could've eaten me if father weren't around.

"You still recognize me?" he asked in astonishment, pulling me back to look at my face.

"Sort of." I replied.

"Wow when was the last time we saw her? When she was two?" it was some golden bulldog I had never seen before, or at least I don't remember seeing him.

"It was her first birthday…" my father sighed, "PB didn't want her to remember me so…"

"It's unfair what mom did!" I exclaimed, interrupting father, "It's unfair what mom did! Keeping me from you! Keeping me concealed behind the palace walls! I don't wanna go back to her! She's horrible!" I began to cry, my feelings blowing out of my mouth.

"Your mother's trying to…" but I interrupted my father.

"She's trying to make me be something I'm not! I don't wanna be a princess! I don't wanna rule the kingdom! I wanna go on adventures."

"No…" my father began, "She's not just concealing you so you can learn to rule…she's concealing you to protect the race."

"Huh?" I asked, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"You do realize you and I are practically the last humans, with you being half human."

"What? You…you're just trying to protect mom!" I yelled in anger.

"What? No! Jewel! It's true!"

"No it's not!"

"What do I have to do to convince you?" I paused and began to grin.

"You're going to teach me how to be a hero…and take me on adventures." I looked at my father in the eye as the dog began to become nervous.

"I dunno about this dude." He said as my father waved his hand as if to shush the dog.

"Quiet, Jake…" Father stared at me long and hard before nodding.

"Very well, but after three heroic adventures you're going back to your mother."

"Fine." I said in disappointment, not wanting to go back to mom, but maybe there was a way to persuade father into letting me stay with him permanently.

* * *

_**And Jewel sees her father for the first time in forever!**_


End file.
